This disclosure relates to a powertrain tests installation and a method of installing a powertrain test system at a test site.
Powertrain test installations are used to simulate powertrain operating conditions without the need of a vehicle for which the powertrain is typically used. Typically, the powertrain test installation includes a dynamometer coupled to a powertrain test component, such as a motor. A frame supports the motor relative to the dynamometer in a desired position. The dynamometer opposes the rotational drive of the motor during a test procedure, which may simulate an engine or vehicle operating condition or government test cycle. The test installation may also be used to test noise/vibration/handling (NVH) characteristics.
Conventional powertrain test installations are very costly. A typical test site includes a concrete floor. The floor is prepared by cutting out a section of the concrete, which is broken up and removed. The exposed ground at the removed concrete section is excavated to provide a deep hole in which a large concrete seismic mass is poured. The concrete mass, which is isolated from the surrounding concrete, provides sufficient mass and strength to absorb the vibrational energy inputs from the motor and dynamometer during the test procedure. A steel bedplate and/or anchors may be provided in the concrete footing to which the motor and dynamometer are securely mounted. One type of bedplate is constructed from steel plates welded together. The steel plates occupy about 13% of the volume of the bedplate.